


Community Service

by Thiqq_Queen_Elastigirl



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Sad, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiqq_Queen_Elastigirl/pseuds/Thiqq_Queen_Elastigirl
Summary: Evelyn gets put on community service after the big incident and Helen decides to help her.





	1. Sentenced

"You will perform work on behalf of the community and you will be restricted of your license from your equipment of your lab for two months."

The judge slammed his mallet against the hard, dark oak glazed bench and proceeded to walk away with a handful of papers of Evelyn's case. The light chatter in the court filled Evelyn's ears getting louder and louder by the minute, angering her. She removed her tired eyes from the bench down to her handcuffed wrists and winced as she held in a peeved sigh from escaping her slight chapped lips.

Helen, still sitting in her chair holding her beloved son in her arms watched as Evelyn stood still as everyone began to leave the court. 

"Honey?"

Helen snapped out of her gaze and discombobulated train on thought as her husband's strong hand was placed on her back. The brown eyed women looked up at her husband in confusion and then continued to look around. 

"You alright?"

Robert's hand gently fell from his wife's back as she got up from her chair and glanced at her husband.

"Yes, I'm fine... I was just thinking."

Helen leaned forward ever so slightly and draged her hand passed Robert telling him to walk forward. Helen walked with her family toward the big doors to leave the court house before looking back at Evelyn to see she's nowhere in sight. She hesitated to begin walking again for a split second before hearing her nine year old boy Dashiell scream, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Helen watched as her boy ran to the car in only four seconds and sighed.

..................................

Evelyn was escorted out of the building to a shiny black Mlaserati Ghibli which had her brother leaning against the front passenger seat door. Evelyn sighed ever so slightly as soon as she saw him. She knew this long car ride will be absolutely awful. She stood right in front of him reading the disappointed look on his face. An officer that was with her released the cuffs and tipped his head at Winston before heading off with a look back from him. 

Winston opened the door for his sister, never looking at her directly. He closed the door shut as Evelyn was seated and got in the driver seat. Before he even started the car he lashed out at her immidently.

"What the heck were you even thinking pulling off a stunt like that?! You could have killed someone!"

Evelyn darted her head to look at her brother to see pure anger from his expression. He cares so much about those damn supers to even acknowledge that his own sister's life could have been ripped from her. He's only ever put the life of Supers in front of his own family. Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed deeply and was about to say something before she was quickly quieted by Winston continuing his words.

"You could have been killed!.."

Oh..

"If it wasn't for Elastigirl you wouldn't be here.. Here with me Evelyn!"

She stared at him for a moment before looking away, a image in her head of Helen still saving her life even after she kicked the hell out of her chin. She didn't say anything. She didn't have the courage or energy to talk back to her brother. She just let him ramble on and relieve his anger half of the time they were on the road. The rest of the ride was silent. Too silent for Evelyn's liking but she never broke it... Neither did Winston.

Winston had drove her to her home where she was honestly surprised to have not seen one poperrotcy guy at her doorstep. She waited a few long moments in silence with Winston before he spoke up.

"Look... I'll come visit you when I'm ready to see you. Right now I can barely even look at you."

Evelyn felt her brothers gaze beside her but never returned it before exiting the car and closing the door harder than she wanted. She started walking up to her light brown front door before hearing her brother yell that she is still allowed to contact him over the phone. She looked back finally making eye contact with him and nodded. She watched him pull off and drove further and further away from her home.

She enterd her house looking around before closing it behind her. She let her back fall against the hard wooded door and finally let out that painful sigh she's been holding through the whole trial and car ride. She felt stinging from her eyes and shook her head stopping herself to let out uneccasary tears that she would definitely regret later on. Evelyn looked around her well decorated living area before pushing herself off the door and headed up to her room. 

She decided to skip lunch and just call it a night right then and there. She was too miserable to eat or even just do anything. She knew the rest of her night would just be her constantly thinking about the incident that happened a month back. She walked in her bedroom and fell face first into her supportive bed spread. She sighed once again being mumbled by her face being in the covers and crawled in bed. 

She closed her pained eyes and right away saw Helen's face... That idiotic women's face. She thought about her saving her from plunging to her death by open waters. Evelyn opened her eyes and saw herself staring back at her from the long wide mirror hanging from the wall by her bathroom. She really thought she was gonna die. She always thought about ending her life herself somehow and never relized how terrifyed she was to really die. To actually know you're going to die is terrifying. Evelyn felt something spread through her chest and turned herself around on her bed to rid of it. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep thinking about what happened a month before now and how she was forced to help this awful community.

..................................

Evelyn woke up to the darkness of her chilled and realized her doorbell was ringing repeatedly. She groaned heavily and tumbled out of the warmth of her thick black covers and headed to the steps. Her bare feet felt nice against the soft khaki carpet that made some of her regret leaving her bed fade away. The ringing had stopped making her wonder whoever could have been at her doorstep in now gone. As soon as her foot landed on the last step the ringing started up again. She began to get impatient and a headache was starting to take form.

"I'm coming!"

She had lashed out in anger reaching her frustrations final point and finally reached the door. She unlocked it and flinched from the the bright light hurting her eyes. She opened them to reveal that Helen was making all the noice. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The slightly taller women standing in front of was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and a small black jacket covering herself but her chest. She wore jeans and clean grey converse. In her hands she held two empty trash bags in her right and two litter sticks in her left. 

"Well. . . You are on Community Service aren't you?"

Helen's smile quickly turned to a frown and her eyebrows were raised as she clearly spoke in sarcasm.  Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed deeply and a sigh broke through her chapped lips. She closed her eyes and licked her lips before groaning pretty loudly. Evelyn had walked away leaving the door open giving a sign that she could walk into her home. Helen walked in the clean living room and rocker the door closed behind her.

"You have a lovely home."

"Yeah I'd prefer if we not talk.."

Evelyn replied quickly pouring two small glasses of wine. Giving one to Helen as she dropped the things she had in her hand at the door.

"Wow aren't you in a good mood."

Helen spoke in a calm town not letting her words affect her. She took a sip of the delicious graped wine and sat on the comfy white leather couch. She looked over and saw Evelyn slouch up her stairs and headed to a bathroom by what she can see. She just presumed she was getting ready and got comfortable as she waited for her to come back.

After only a couple minutes Helen looks up to see a drenched Evelyn with a towel covering her body. She raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Eveyln looked back clearly sleep deprived and spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Give me a few more minutes."

Helen nodded and Eveyln walked at a normal pace to her room and slammed the door harder than what she wanted. Helen kept calm and stretched her arm to the mini bar Evelyn had on the right of her and grabbed the wine Evelyn poured her earlier. When Evelyn walked out of her room she saw Helen in the exact same spot in position she was in when she first walked up the soft stairs. 

Evelyn was wearing a khaki long sleeved shirt with a cream colored coat that had four aligned on her hood. She wore black and white hypnotic pants and cream boots. 

"Okay... Let's just get this the hell over with."

Evelyn grabbed a bag and litter stick and opened the door. She turned around to see Helen is right on her tail. She jumped a bit not expecting her to be there and stared at her with a furrowed brow. Helen repeated Evelyn's actions and walked out the door.

"You need to learn how to calm down. Having that mad look on your face causes wrinkles . . . Try to smile more!"

Helen's bright mood only angered her more. What the hell was she even doing here in the first place? The hell is she trying to do.

"Not a lot to smile about when your plan fails and gets put on community service. My brother doesn't want to talk to me and I'm "hanging out" with someone I despise."

Helen nodded in agreement and just walked away to a shiny red sports car. She got in the drivers seat and waited for Evelyn to hop in. Evelyn whined somewhat fiercely to herself and locked the front door to her place. She slowly walked to the passenger seat, staring in the eyes of hazel brown eyes trying to get an reaction. Helen was just calm and collected as she put on her round black sunglasses. 

Today the sun was deciding to shine more thsn usual. Only wishing the heat would do the same. She finally made it to the car in got inside. It was warm and relaxing. The warmth of the car soothed Evelyn and calmed her. Helen looked at Evelyn from the corners of her eyes and saw an ever do slightly smile form on her lips. Helen couldn't help but smile as she drive to their first destination.


	2. Let's Just Get This Over With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Helen go to their first destination and Evelyn speaks up.

Finally they arived to their first destination for the day. Helen parked her polished car in a parking lot and looked in her car mirror. Evelyn watched as she fixed her hair that has been blown lightly around from her window being slightly rowled down. Helen seemed to always glow in a way. Either she's always just in good lighting or she has some other super power she hasn't told anyone about. 

Evelyn squinted and looked away to look out her window to see they were at the beach. The beach, really? It was too cold to be out near the waves since the wind is already chilling enough.

"Let's just get this over with."

Evelyn opened her side of the door to step out, but turned to see Helen put on a nude red lipstick and adjust her shades.

"Really?. . ."

"What?"

Evelyn sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. She waved her off and got out the car before grabbing her "tools." Evelyn watched the soft waves roll onto the sand and slide back down as Helen slammed her door and locking the car. Helen orderd her to come by waving her hand and started walking down to the shore in a nice feminine sway. Evelyn followed not saying a word to her. She really would perfer they wouldn't talk. Making conversation with the women she hates will only anger her more than what she is only being by her side. 

"Look, people are already here to do their part in saving the environment."

Helen spoke with glee. She pointed towards a small group of people scattered around the beach picking up trash, trash selfish people had left around. Evelyn responded by putting on an obvious fake smile and walked near a small pile of litter. As she picked it up and threw it away she already got stressed out. She didn't want to be doing this. She really regrets making her decisions before. If she would have known this is what would have been done if she got caught she wouldn't have done it. Of course she doesn't regret all her choices. People know now she wasn't someone to be delt with.

....................

Time was going by so slowly. Evelyn couldn't be more irritated.

She was picking up trash with her litter stick next to a crouched Helen who is picking trash up with her now cloved hands. Evelyn wiped the sweat that had build up on her forhead as she watched a couple walk barefoot along the shore getting their feet wet. They were smiling and holding hands. Evelyn looked away down at her trash bag and gloved hands. She darted her ice blue eyes towards Helen. Evelyn's heart thumped as her gaze was met with Helen's brown ones. She quickly looked away and furrowed her brows.

"Are you okay Evelyn?"

Evelyn's heart thumped faster against her chest. Helen's concerned words repeatedly played in her head. Evelyn could feel Helen's strong gaze cross over her. Trying to read her mind.

". . . Look if you're really upset about cleaning a beach then maybe you should have thought about your actions before committing them."

Helen forced out the words that spilled from her lips after a long while. She clearly saw Evelyn tense up and she started to speak.

"Oh shut the hell up Helen!. . . why the hell are you even here for? Huh? Did you not realize that I almost kept all supers illegal? Did you not realize that I could've killed everyone in that damn train or in those helicopters?! Do you not realize that I almost killed you and your loving family?"

Helen was shocked. She hadn't expect her to snap like that at her especially not in a public area. Both of the women looked around their surroundings to see people watching them with confused expressions. Helen looked back at Evelyn who was looking down at the ground. 

"I don't want to be doing this. . . I really don't want to be doing this with the women I despise right in front of me."

Evelyn made quick eye contact with the red head who has now stood up. Helen was staring hard at her listening to every word she spoke.

"I wanna be in my lab working. . . building new and improved things. I don't want to have responsibilities like this on me anymore."

"It's only been one day Evelyn." Helen quickly interrupted.

Evelyn sighed roughly.

"I just know I'm gonna go home expecting more work I don't want to do the next day. Instead of doing what I enjoy doing the most I'll be out cleaning a community people don't care about."

Evelyn's eyebrows were now saddened. She regretted making eye contact with the other woman. Helen wanted to comfort her. She just didn't really know how at this point. Instead of speaking she just watched Evelyn breath slowly.

"Let's just get this over with already."

Evelyn spoke bumping Helen's shoulder as she rushed passed her picking up any left over trash she saw. Helen sighed and rubbed her eyes soon following Evelyn.

....................

The two women were soon back in the car. Evelyn had her arms crossed and leaned up against the door. She stared out the front window watching the turn they were supposed to take pass by.

"Uh what are you doing? You passed our turn."

Helen nodded.

"I'm taking you out to eat."

Evelyn's chest began to wrench. She started to panic.

"What? Why?!"

Helen blocked her out by turning up the music they had lightly playing around in the air. She saw Evelyn's frown and smirked. They pulled up to Fine Wine and Dine Bar called 'Le Pif.' The outside of the bar was beautiful. Dark wooded doors, beautiful plants of all colors, and a gorgeous gold sign that's written in cursive. The place held a lot of beauty just from the outside. 

They get out the car and head into the bar. The inside was stunning. Dark glazed wood filled every park of the inside. Every table had a small pot of blood red roses and candles. The windows had black curtains, some had red. The smell of cinnomen filled Evelyn's nose, she hummed and smiled in satisfaction. The bar was quite bustling today. She should have guessed this place would be quite popluar just by looking at the bar on the outside. 

The chatter of all the smiling people warmed her somehow. She felt relaxed and comfortable. 

"Hello! Welcome to Le Pif!"

A couple of waiters greeted us happily as they went on with what they were doing. Helen grabbed Evelyn's cold bony hand and dragged her to a table that was close to a group of old aged women who were laughing and taking turns playing chess.

As soon as they took their seats a waiter hurriedly waltzed over and asked for their orders. Helen only orderd pancakes and and some orange juice while Evelyn orderd crisped waffles with eggs. The handsome waiter smiled at the ladies and walked away to the what Evelyn presumed was the kitchen.

"Nice place isn't it?"

Helen spoke with a slight smile and hooded lids.

"Yeah it is, why did you choose this place?"

Helen shrugged, "Eh, I just like it here. . . I used to come here all the time before I met Bob."

Helen's fingers were messing with the blood rose petals as she spoke.

"Why'd you stop?" Evelyn watched Helen as she played with the petals. 

Helen just shrugged in response. After a short while she moved her slender fingers away from the flowers and swayed her jacket off. She turned slightly to place her jacket over the corners of her chair. She turned to face Evelyn again with a smile as she placed her elbows on the table and sat her chin on her hands.

The way she moved entranced Evelyn. All she can do was smile back as she felt a weird feeling in her chest. Evelyn gulped and darted her eyes away from Helen's.

"I can tell you're uncomfortable. Don't worry we won't stay long." 

"Great. . ."

Helen just kept her warm smile plastered on her face as the day passed. The time they shared together at the bar was actually quite enjoyable even tho Evelyn was glad it was over. She was ready to just go home and curl up on the couch with a nice glass of wine and a good book. 

When Helen pulled up in the driveway of Evelyn house she dismissed Evelyn politely.

"Thanks. . . for the brunch," Evelyn spoke in a quiet calm tone.

"Oh please. . . you're welcome," the smile on her face never faded from earlier today.

Evelyn got out the car and hurriedly got in her house. After a few seconds she went to her window by the door and watched the super drive away.

................

"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long. I've been going through things and I haven't had the motivation to finish this chapter. I got a little motivation back so Hopfully the next chapter wont take this long to be published.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope all of you will enjoy my series here.. Also this is the first fanfic I've worked on in a very long while so I'm sorry if its trash. I would really love the support and constructive criticism.


End file.
